Unalakleet is giving a young group of people the opportunity to develop a program that would meet their need. The Community Development Association has the background of the Village Council, P.T.A.. School Board, Church Board, Mother's Club, and the Sewing Circle. We will be confronting the said organizations for small contributions for purchasing office materials desperately needed. The Community center is planned to accomodate the different Organizations within the village, programs covering alcohol and Drug abuse, learning of Native Culture, and recreational facilities for both the young and old to take advantage of.